Blood of the Ocean
by LuvLessKitty-kat
Summary: The setting of the Titanic but with Vampire Knight charcters
1. Seeing a Angel

**~*~Blood of The Ocean~*~**

Kitty-Kat is back with vampire Knight this time!! This is a titanic themed story with vampire knight here's the set up

Yuuki is engaged to Kaname Kaname is rich and engaged to Yuuki Zero is a penniless artist Ichiru , Zero's brother Headmaster cross wants Yuuki to marry Kaname for the wealth Kain , Kaname's henchmen Aidou , Kaname's bodyguard

**Ch.1 Seeing an angel**

Yuuki climbed out of the car and into the busy and loud port she looked up to see Kaname climb out of his car with his bodyguards Kainand Aidou right behind him she frowned and turned her gaze to the colossal ship she couldnt help smiling abit , she felt a hand rest on her shoulder she turned to see Kaname behind her she turned her head back and rooled her eyes and walked over to her father

"So what do you thin Yuki-chan??" Yuuki looked boredly at her dad

"Its alright ive seen better and larger ships" she boasted but truefully she liked the ship even if it was taking her to the place she dreaded

Kaname walked up to the two "Then lets get on her sha'll we??" he put his arm around Yuuki's waist and lead her on the ship

**~*~Zero~*~**

"Come on watch you got?" Zero looked up from his cards to see the guys had already put down there cards he smiled a half-smile toward the the guy across him that hadent put down his cards yet "Watcha yah got Toni?"

Toni put down his cards 'a pair of sevens'

Zero frowned and looked to his brother "Im sorry "

Ichiru looked at his brother with horror "WHAT???!! YOU JUST PUT ALL ARE MONEY IN THERE AND MY VIOLIN!!"

Zero smiled "I'm sorry you wont be seeing your little girlfriend anymore....CAUSE WERE GOING TO AMERICA!! FULL HOUSE BOYS!!"  
he slapped the cards on the table

The Owner yelled over at them "NO BOYS TITANIC GO TO AMERICA IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Zero and Ichiru looked at each wide eyed and grabbed the tickets and the money and ran out of the bar

**~*~*~**

Zero and Ichiru skidded to a stop infornt of the gate to the titanic "waIt we have tickets"

The guard looked at them for a moment "You've been through the health check right?"

"Of course besides were american's!" he pionted to them both

**~*~*~**

"Ichiru we got to be the luckiest sons of bitches alive!!" Zero said as they ran through the hall ways slamming the walls as they went by

**~*~*~**

Yuki watched England disappear as they sailed further and further away she stood by Kaname but after a while Kaname left her

She smiled when he left she loved the smell of the salty air and wind in her hair {Ah rhymed!}

she crossed her arms and leaned against the bar not at all in the ladylike fashion

**~*~*~**

Zero sat next to his brother who was taking to some Irish fellow he drew a little girl that was sitting on her dad's lap when something caught his eye it was shiny he looked up to the next level of the boat to see a girl standing looking at the sunset

Zero's mouth opened in shock she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen the shiny thing he saw was a silver necklace and to his shock it had the same symbol as his tattoo

She had pale white skin that had a creamy color to it, her cheeks were red from the heat and her body was slim and curvy , her eyes were a warm color of chocolate and her hair matched , the breeze of the ocean made her hair ruffle abit , she wore a silk red dress that hung off her shoulders that showed off her pale skin , she wore red lipstick that made her lips look just kissable he imagined what her lips would taste like when someone hit him on the head

"hey Zero would you pay attention to what im saying!!!"

Zero blinked and looked over to his brother and the Irish man

"Who you looking at?"

Zero looked toward the spot and realized the girl was gone

"Nothing" Zero shrugged and turned his attention to his sketchbook unable to get the girl out of his head 'Probably a angel' he chuckled to him self and then sighed still staring at the spot she vanished from hoping she would magically apper just like she disappeared 'an angel ' he thought again

**~*~*~**

Yuki felt the silent tears fall down her face as she stood in the shower she didnt want to live like this anymore , she didnt want to become like her mother

Finally the hot water was running and she shut off the shower she covered her self with her towel and walked out into the bedroom she gasped when she kaname on the bed she turned to go back into the bathroom but his strong hands wrapped around her waist she felt her cheeks burn with blush as his hand slipped under her towel "kaname-sama!"

Kaname put his hand around her mouth and dragged her toward the bed and threw her down he pulled the towel away he was ontop of her before she could protest "Kaname! Not now!"

Kaname ignored her and pulled his shirt and pants off , he was on top of her again he whispered in her ear "Your mine Yuki get us to the idea"

Yuki felt like crying as he broke her barrier "kaname!!" tears falling down her face

But kaname ignored her and contuined to pump in and out of her not leting her get use to the pain

~*~*~

Yuki layed in the bed she cryed at the pain inbetween her hips she curled up into a ball she watched Kaname leave before crying,  
she eventully got a hold of her self and got dressed she new what she was going to do and nothing was going to stop her

She ran down the hallways tears streaming down her eyes she crashed into people as she ran but she ignored them she head toward the back of the boat

~*~*~

Zero lay on a bench smoking he looked up to the sky watching the stars he heard soemone run past him he sat up in time to see a girl in a red dress climb over the railing of the ship he looked eye wide with horror as she leaned out to ocean hands gripping the rails he got up quickly and ran over "Wait!"

Yuuki looked toward the voice "Dont get any closer!" she said leaning further from the boat

Zero froze half-way reaching out to grab her "Calm down" he took a heistant step to her

"I swear I'll jump!"

Zero sighed and started to unbutton his coat and untie his shoes

"W-What are you doing?!"

"If your going to jump in going to have jump after you...though I'd rather not jump Miss so why dont you come over from that railing"

"N-no Im going to jump!"

He rolled his eyes "No offense Miss but you already would have jumped if you wanted to " he took another step "You dont want to do this.." he held out a hand to her

Yuuki bit down on her top lip tears falling down her cheeks he spoke the truth

she took in a deep breath and turned her body to face the railing

Zero let out sigh of relif and and walked over ot the railing he held her hand as she climbed the rails to hop over

Yuuki took the last steo and felt her foot miss and her dress tear"AAAHH!" she hanged onto his hand as she dangled over the side of the boat

"Grab my other hand!!" Zero held the other out for her she grabbed it and strained to pull her up he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the ship they both tripped and Zero fell ontop of her they stood staring at her "Im Zero " she stared back "Thank you Zero" she kissed him softly on the cheek "Im Yuuki"

A couple of sailers rushed over and looked wide mouthed at the scene

Zero cursed it looked bad he was ontop of a girl with his jacket gone and her dress open reavling her panties

The sailers pulled him off of her

~*~*~

"I want him arrested!" Kaname snapped as he held Yuuki to his chest

Zero sighed

"Kaname.." Yuuki started

"Dont you dare say he wasent hurting you Yuuki " he growled at her

"Kaname it wasent what you thought Zero here was saving me from falling you see I was..lean-ing out to s-see to s-ee..." she made a circle motion

"The blades?" one of the sailers said

"Yes I wanted ot see them but I slipped and Zero here saved me " she smiled at him

Akatsuki looked at Zero "Is that the story?"

Zero blinked "Y-yah thats about it.."

The Sailer smiled "The boy's a hero!" he uncoffed him and Zero grabbed his jacket and got another cigeratte out he looked for his light but it was gone

Akatsuki threw something small to Zero ,Zero caught it and realized it was a lighter he lite his cig and threw it back "Thanks"

The others left Yuuki glanced back at Zero and then turned her gaze to Kaname

Zero took a smoke and let it out

Akatsuki looked own at zero's shoes "Funny she falls so suddenly and you still have time to get out of your coat and shoes with that they left

**~*~*~**

What do you think ???? Its my second story so please dont kill me if you dont like it but helpful comments on how i can fix my story would be great!! Please reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. A Watchful Demon

Here's Chapter two!!! Sorry I took so long I've been on a very long vacation to The Delta, To Pas Robles to see Journey, and right now I'm typing this in a hotel in Flagstaff, Arizona so let Blood of The Ocean continue!!!

**Ch. 2 A Watchful Demon**

Zero blinked a few times as he watched them walk away "……..Shouldn't have saved her shouldn't have saved her…." he muttered to him self, he walked toward the end of the boat and debated whether or not to jump him self

~*~*~

"Ouch! Watch were your poking that!!" Yuuki protested

"Oh for God Sake Yuuki it's just a fitting!"

Yuuki stuck her tongue at her mothers back as her mother turned to get her hat

"Miss Yuuki-Chan its time for the corset"

Yuuki groaned but turned to face the bed pole she gripped it tightly as the maid tightened the strings

"S-sir! You can't go in right now she's getting dressed- Sir!!"

Kaname opened the door "Out" He barked at the maids

The maids silently but quickly rushing out of the room and closed the door behind them

Yuuki frowned and walked behind a changing wall and started to pull on the bloomers

"Yuuki! What the Hell were you thinking last night?" Kaname started his tone icy

"I already told you "she responded with the same tone

"I now damn well that isn't the real story"

"Believe whatever you want Kaname but I slipped" she said as she pulled the red lace dress over her head and walked out from behind the changing wall

"Fine but remember Yuuki you are my wife to be and so I'll be keeping a watchful eye" he said as he touched the doorknob and walked out

Yuuki held the table for support and put her head in her hands her head pounding_ 'should have jumped Yuuki you should have jumped'_


End file.
